


Good morning, Sunshine

by LovelyCrepe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Domestic Fluff, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyCrepe/pseuds/LovelyCrepe
Summary: Encontrar la belleza en algo tan mundano como despertar era algo que había aprendido desde que estas eran al lado de su cazador favorito.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi





	Good morning, Sunshine

La tenue luz del amanecer que se filtraba a través de la ventana parcialmente cerrada le despertó, indicando el inicio de un nuevo día y aquello significaba que, muy a su pesar y el de sus párpados pesados, era el momento de despertar.

Por ello, intentó abrir los ojos y despertarse. Ya se había levantado levemente de la almohada cuando de repente un fuerte dolor de cabeza le atacó, haciéndole gruñir levemente por la molestia, y además junto a ese dolor también cómo su cuerpo estaba tan débil que se tambaleó por un repentino mareo. Definitivamente una mala señal.

—Buenos días, pequeño durmiente —Susurró una adormilada voz a su lado y rápidamente un par de pálidos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su torso desnudo en un cálido y cariñoso abrazo que, por extraño que pareciera, fue como el mejor calmante de sus molestias— ¿Mal despertar?

Asintió en silencio y en respuesta recibió un corto beso sobre su espalda seguido de una pequeña risa algo nerviosa.

—Lo siento. Creo que anoche tomé demasiado de todo, pero no pude evitarlo, me dejé llevar por el momento —Explicó sin dejar de abrazarle mientras sus manos hacían pequeños círculos alrededor de varias pequeñas marcas que a pesar de haber sido del día anterior ya se encontraban relativamente cicatrizadas. La primera vez que eso había sucedido había sido todo un descubrimiento que casi lo dejó sin aliento, pero hoy en día pasaba tan seguido que ya le resultaba lo más cotidiano del mundo, por muy raro que pareciera.

Así que sólo negó moviendo muy ligeramente con su cabeza en silencio un momento antes de continuar.

—No se preocupe. No me molesta que lo haga —Hizo una pausa y mordió su labio, sintiendo cómo volvían a aparecer los malestares anteriores lo que ocasionó que arrugara un poco el ceño—. Puede tomar lo que quiera. Ya se lo he dicho.

Una pequeña risa que sonaba como una suave melodía, al menos para sus oídos, invadió la habitación. No entendía porqué para el mayor aquello era divertido pero ciertamente si gracias a eso podía escucharlo reír, no le molestaba para nada.

—Eres demasiado inocente y dulce para tu propia seguridad, Tobio —Soltó luego de haberse recuperado de su ataque de risa y entonces sus manos ahora trazaban líneas imaginarias alrededor de su torso—. Si me dices eso tan seguido algún día perdería el control y lo menos que puedo hacer eso. Odiaría perderte por un pequeño descuido como ese.

Entonces un silencio se instauró en el lugar a medida que ambos se encontraban inmersos en sus mentes: Uno de ellos pensaba en las implicaciones de saciar su enorme por la sangre del otro mientras que el otro recordaba los sucesos de la noche anterior y en cómo había sido así su relación en el último año.

Mientras aquello sucedía, Tobio sentía como aquellos brazos se separaban de su cuerpo, probablemente con la intención del mayor de levantarse y bañarse o algo por el estilo. Y eso se confirmó cuando sintió que el colchón se movía, evidenciando que se había levantado de la cama, seguido del sonido de un par de pisadas que luego se detuvieron.

De repente, la melodiosa risa volvió a sonar, lo que hizo que se voltease a verle confundido. Fue entonces que la atención de aquel hombre estaba centrada en su mesa donde estaba un libro negro. Ató cabos y enrojeció de vergüenza al entender el motivo de su risa. En ese momento maldijo el no haber guardado aquel libro y dejarlo a vista de cualquiera.

—N-no es lo que creé —Fue lo único que pudo decir sintiendo ese calor posarse en su rostro y parte de sus orejas. Se sentía como un niño que fue pillado haciendo una tontería y eso aumentaba exponencialmente su vergüenza—. Sólo tenía curiosidad sobre muchas cosas y pensé que eso me ayudaría a aprender más sobre usted. Busqué en internet sobre eso y apareció ese libro así que decidí comprarlo.

—Si querías saber más sobre mí me hubieses preguntado con total libertad. Por favor Tobio, creo que hace tiempo te tuvo que haber quedado claro que ya no estamos en una posición de sentir vergüenza sobre preguntar cosas o expresar nuestros deseos —Respondió divertido mientras tomaba el libro para hojearlo por encima, con una mueca que iba desde la diversión al asco—. Creo que puedo saber más que una novela mal escrita para adolescentes, ¿Encontraste algo interesante en ella?

—Creo que usted se parece un poco al protagonista, Sugawara-san –Murmuró sintiéndose cada vez más torpe y tonto, lo que hizo que su tono fuese un poco más bajo y las palabras salieran atropelladas, incluso le habló al más bajo por su apellido, un hábito que tenía cuando se sentía nervioso por algo—. Digo, es encantador, aunque usted no brilla como el Cullen ni tiene esa aura de melancolía eterna que parece que sufriera por estar vivo, pero sí parece que ocultara cosas, como él.

Nuevamente silencio por parte de ambos. Sintió que su comentario había ofendido al contrario por lo que se levantó y viró a observarle con un gesto de disculpa e incomodidad, pero contra todo lo que se esperaba él estaba sonriendo, con esa hermosa sonrisa que le enamoró hacía tiempo atrás cuando, por alguna extraña razón ajena a su entendimiento, su rostro había resaltado en medio del público en medio de uno de los partidos más importantes de su carrera. A veces sentía que había sido totalmente adrede por parte de él y sus extraños poderes, pero no le molestaba. Todo lo contrario.

Le hacía sentirse como el ser más afortunado del mundo por tener a semejante criatura preciosa sonriendo cada mañana al despertar y poder besarlo cada noche antes de dormir.

Con parsimonia se acercó a él otra vez para abrazarle por los hombros y, aun cuando su piel era fría, le hacía sentir un calor confortable que albergaba su cuerpo cuando le tenía cerca. Era una completa contradicción, pero la única manera que podía explicar esa sensación.

—Creo que nunca se lo he dicho, pero usted es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Lo a... Bueno, creo que sabe a qué me refiero —Comenzó tratando de soltar aquellas palabras que tanto trabajo le costaba decir, pero al final se calló y sólo suspiró con algo de frustración por haber fallado. Y no era porque no las sintiera si no porque no sabía qué respuesta recibiría y le aterraba que por esa torpeza ahora las cosas cambiarían.

Así que sólo agachó su cabeza sobre el hombro contrario, como si así pudiera disipar esa frustración.

—Lo sé Tobio y yo también te amo —Le interrumpió abrazándole por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro acarició sus negros cabellos—. No tienes que decirme esas palabras porque los hechos me lo han demostrado. Digo, me das el líquido que necesito para vivir sin cuestionar aun cuando podría algún día querer más y sabes qué pasará.

La sola mención de esas palabras hizo que ambos se sintiesen algo incómodos, pero sabían que era la verdad. Cada día jugaban peligrosamente frente a un abismo que podría tener un triste desenlace.

—Sé que no lo hará —Dijo con firmeza, tratando de cambiar el oscuro camino que había tomado esa conversación—. Si no lo hizo hace tiempo que seguramente era mucho más fácil dejarse llevar ahora no lo hará.

—Me tienes demasiada fe.

—¿No es eso lo que usted me dijo que es parte de amar? Me lo dijo el otro día que estuvimos hablando de ese otro libro.

—Tienes razón —Admitió separándose un poco para ponerse en puntas y dejar un beso en su nariz—. Otro día hablaremos de algún otro libro que trate de lo contrario y ya tu mismo sacarás tus conclusiones. Ahora, me parece que es hora de que vayas a bañarte o llegarás tarde a la reunión de tu equipo. Menos mal no tienes entrenamiento hoy. Para mañana ya las marcas habrán sanado.

—Está bien, pero ¿Puede acompañarme en la ducha? Tiene tiempo que no lo hace y extraño que me ayude con mi cabello.

Como respuesta tuvo nuevamente esa sonrisa que siempre le fascinaba mientras era jalado hacia la ducha. Y nuevamente agradecía internamente haberse convertido en la presa favorita de su cazador.


End file.
